De Spanning van de Jacht
by Brueghel
Summary: Giles/Buffy. Is het waar dat weerwolven aangetrokken worden door sexuele activiteit? Buffy wil die theorie wel eens testen.


_Heb aardig wat Buffy-fic geschreven. maar vond het leuk om ook eens in de eigen taal een verhaal te schrijven. Dan kom je soms onvertaalbare zaken tegen. Het verhaal van Buffy zit trouwens sowieso vol nieuwe (taal)vondsten en ik had het een beetje moeilijk met 'slayer'. Een niet onbelangrijke term in BtVS-fic en als je dat naar het Nederlands vertaald wordt dat 'slachter'. Dat klinkt in mijn oren een stuk minder spannend dan het Engelse equivalent. Bovendien heb ik daarbij associaties met slachthuizen, dode beesten en horror-films, die ik niet heb als het over 'slayer' gaat. Daarom heb ik ervoor gekozen om het zo te laten, terwijl ik 'watcher' heb vertaald met 'waarnemer', wat niet misstaat dacht ik._

* * *

DE SPANNING VAN DE JACHT

"Ik neem aan dat we zelf voor lokaas kunnen spelen."

Het was Buffy die de lange stilte verbrak. Ze nam niet eens de moeite om de uit verveling geboren gaap te onderdrukken. Ze had de afgelopen twee uur met regelmatige tussenpozen een verkenningsrondje gedaan en had alle hoop opgegeven dat ze de weerwolf die nacht zouden kunnnen pakken.

Giles had zijn auto op Buffy's aanwijzingen in Oakridge Park geparkeerd. Onder de leerlingen van Sunnydale High School stond het beter bekend als het Vrij-Park, maar op deze kille, regenachtige avond waren de meeste verliefde paartjes al vroeg vertrokken.

Giles had er grote moeite mee om zijn ogen open te houden. Hij had gisteravond de hele nacht research gedaan naar weerwolven en hun gedrag en had zijn bed al 48 uur niet gezien.

Buffy had de schrik van haar leven gekregen toen za na de laatste ronde bij de auto terugkwam en hem niet vond. Giles was echter gewoon in slaap gedommeld en was languit op de voorste bank van de klassieke Citroën gegleden. Nu probeerde hij wakker te blijven door in zichzelf bezweringen te reciteren die hij lang geleden had geleerd toen hij opgeleid werd tot Waarnemer in Londen. Tot nu toe had dit het beoogde effect: hij had zichzelf niet weer in verlegenheid gebracht door in slaap te vallen in het bijzijn van zijn Slayer.

"Sorry, wat zei je?"

Buffy nam het bleke gezicht van haar vermoeide Waarnemer in zich op. Een slaperige partner boezemde nou niet bepaald vertrouwen in. Natuurlijk stond zij haar mannetje wel als er gevochten moest worden, maar Giles zou alleen maar in de weg zijn, vooral ook omdat ze zich zorgen maakte of de vijand hém misschien zou aanvallen. En dit keer hadden ze te maken met een nieuw fenomeen; een weerwolf en daarbij kon de kennis van Giles van pas komen.

"Ik zei dat we misschien zelf voor een lokaas konden spelen." herhaalde ze.

"Lokaas?"

"Je hebt gehoord wat onze lompe, bevooroordeelde weerwolven-jager zei. Die beessies ruiken sexuele opwinding van mijlenver."

"Dat was toch ook precies de reden waarom je met het idee kwam om hier te parkeren?"

Giles wierp haar een uitdagende blik toe, nieuwsgierig als hij was over hoe Buffy wist van het bestaan van Vrij-Park. Ze was er duidelijk vaker geweest, dat had hij wel gemerkt toen ze hem de weg erheen wees. Hij had zich de hele tijd af zitten vragen of ze ooit hier geweest was met een vriendje en tegelijkertijd kwam dan de vraag bij hem op hoe ze dat soort activiteiten had kunnen verenigen met haar werk als Slayer. Naast school, haar verplichtingen als Slayer en trainingen met hem, leek het hem onmogelijk dat ze nog tijd had voor een sociaal leven, tenzij ze tegen hem loog natuurlijk over haar nachtelijke patrouilles. Buffy begreep donders goed waar hij heen wilde, maar ze negeerde de onderliggende vraag.

"D'r is bedroevend weinig actie hier, dat moet jou ook opgevallen zijn."

De frustratie in haar stem ontging hem niet. Het was een lange nacht geweest en het zat Buffy dwars dat ze de arrogante weerwolf-jager, die hen in het Liefdeslaantje had betrapt niet een poeppie kon laten ruiken door de weerwolf te vangen vóórdat hij hem ontdekte.

"Misschien moeten we het maar opgeven voor vannacht." zei Giles. "Morgen hebben we weer een kans."

Hij strekte zijn ledematen en reikte naar de sleutel die nog in het contact zat. Buffy hield hem halverwege tegen door haar hand op de zijne te leggen en die te leiden naar haar dij, waar ze hem losliet; rustend in haar schoot.

"Of jij en ik kunnen voor lokaas spelen." zei ze nogmaals en sprak de woorden zorgvuldig en duidelijk uit, zodat de implicatie ervan deze keer duidelijk tot hem doordrong.

Hij keek van zijn hand langzaam naar haar op. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was onleesbaar, maar Buffy kende hem te goed om niet te beseffen dat ze hem met haar gedrag in verlegenheid had gebracht.

"In tegenstelling to wat een onbeschofte weerwolf jager veronderstelt, ben ik geen vieze ouwe man die met jonge meisjes de bosjes induikt."

En daarmee verwijderde hij zijn hand van haar dij.

"Maar het idee is toch niet zo gek?"

"Buffy, waar stuur je op aan?"

Haar ondeugende blik veranderde in een van ongeduld toen ze antwoordde.

"Gut, Giles, wat zijn we traag van begrip, zeg! Waar zou ik nou op aan sturen? Buffy...", ze wees op zichzelf en toen op hem, "...aantrekkelijke vent.. " en met een wijds gebaar naar buiten, "...in Vrij-Park nota bene! Zo klaar als een klontje toch?"

Giles voelde hoe plotseling een warm gevoel zijn lichaam begon te overspoelen toen hij zich ineens realiseerde dat Buffy het écht meende. Ze had die bepaalde blik weer in haar ogen, waar zijn lichaam onbewust op zeer ongepaste manier op reageerde.

"We jagen op een weerwolf, Buffy. Concentreer je op de zaak, alsjeblieft."

"Ik concentrèèr me op de zaak!"

Ze schoof een beetje dichterbij en klonk bijna oprecht toen ze hem haar plan voorlegde.

"Ik probeer de weerwolf te vangen met het juiste lokaas. Doen niet alle grote jagers dat?"

"Buffy, ik verleid geen jonge schoolmeisjes. Niet privé en niet voor het werk."

"En als ik nou jou verleid..."bood ze behulpzaam aan.

Hij rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte.

"O, kom op, Giles! Misschien trekken we dat beest daarmee aan en hebben we niet de hele nacht voor niets hier gezeten."

"Het is het meest belabberde excuus dat ik ooit gehoord heb om...om..."

"...een beurt te krijgen?" vulde ze geamuseerd aan en glimlachte onschuldig toen hij zich geschokt naar haar toedraaide.

"Buffy!"

Giles bekeek haar alsof ze een wezen was van een andere planeet. Hij had geen idee wat er in haar was gevaren, maar vond dat het gesprek hoe langer hoe ongemakkelijker werd.

"Wat!" Haar beurt om met de ogen te rollen. "Ik probeer alleen het zakelijke met het aangename te verenigen."

"Da's genoeg, nu!"

Haar volgende opmerking - over dat hij een spelbreker was - werd gesmoord door de strenge blik van haar Waarnemer. Er werd enkele gespannen minuten lang geen woord meer gesproken. Maar Buffy gaf niet zo gauw op.

"Ken je dat nummer die Britse band The Police?"

Hij wist direct welk liedje ze bedoelde, maar schudde ongeïnteresserd het hoofd en staarde uit het beregende autoraampje de donkerte in.

"Het heet 'Don't stand so close to me' en gaat over een leraar die er moeite mee heeft om afstand te bewaren met betrekking tot een leerlinge uit zijn klas."

Het liedje sloop zijn gedachten binnen iedere keer als hij en Buffy gevechtstraining hadden. Soms bleef het dagenlang in zijn hoofd hangen.

"Waarnemers hebben vast ook wel eens zulke problemen. Volwassen kerels die zeer jonge meisjes moeten begeleiden in hun strijd tegen het Kwaad."

Hij hapte niet en daarom kietelde ze verder.

"Het zal wel vaak voorkomen dat Waarnemers een relatie met hun Slayer krijgen die dieper gaat dan de mentor-leerling verhouding. Of niet dan?"

"De band tussen een Waarnemer en zijn Slayer is altijd erg diep." Giles speelde het klaar om de toon van docent in zijn stem te behouden toen hij sprak. "Zo hoort het ook te zijn. Ze zijn op elkaar aangewezen in zaken van leven en dood. Dat is vaak reden genoeg voor een sterke band."

"Natuurlijk, dat weet ik en dat voel ik ook met jou, Giles, maar dat is niet helemaal wat ik bedoel."

Hij wist maar al te goed wat ze wèl bedoelde, maar hoopte dat zijn kleine preek haar zou beletten om verder te gaan op de weg die ze was ingelsagen.

Dat deed het natuurlijk niet.

"Ik bedoel, nou je weet wel...we werken zo nauw samen op de meest vreemde tijdstippen, oefenen.., al dat fysieke kontakt in de gevechtstraining...en dan is er nog die stressige dood-en-verderf-red-de-wereld-verantwoordelijkheid die we delen...d'r moeten toch verhoudingen ontstaan die verder gaan dan het platanische."

"Platonische."

"Nou, daar zit wat in toch?"

Hij zuchtte. Giles had gezworen dat hij er uit zichzelf nooit over zou beginnen, maar hij zou er ook niet over liegen.

"Ik moet toegeven dat dat klopt, ja. Er zijn gevallen bekend."

De nauwe band van een Waarnemer met zijn Slayer had vaak geleid tot een romantische relatie, vanwege de bijzondere aard van hun samenwerking. De meeste Slayers haalden vaak de 20 niet en daar waren ze zich terdege van bewust. Daardoor lagen hun prioriteiten wat anders dan die van hun normale leeftijdsgenootjes. Het leven was kort en de meesten wilden dan ook moet volle teugen genieten van de tijd die hen gegund was.

De Waarnemers speelden een significante rol in een belangrijke periode van hun leven, balancerend op de drempel naar volwassenheid. De romantische verhoudingen die zich dan ontwikkelden waren een goed bewaard publiek geheim in de Raad van Waarnemers. Op papier strikt verboden, maar zolang dergelijke praktijken hun werk niet beïnvloedden, werden ze oogluikend toegestaan.

Giles had er altijd voor gewaakt dat Buffy zich te veel emotioneel aan hem zou binden. Hij wilde geen misbruik maken van zijn positie als haar Waarnemer, wilde dat ze onafhankelijk bleef, zodat ze zich kon ontwikkelen tot de Slayer die hij nu naast zich had. Vandaar zijn Tweed-kleding en het overdreven hoffelijke gedrag waarvan de Britse correctheid afdroop. Hij had zichzelf veranderd in een stoffige, saaie bibliothecaris en hield het voor haar verborgen dat hij een liefhebber was van muziek en goede wijn, van zingen en gitaarspelen en van uitgaan. En dat wat hij angstvallig voor haar verborgen hield: zijn turbulente verleden.

In zijn wildste dromen had hij niet kunnen bedenken dat een meisje als Buffy hem aantrekkelijk zou vinden in zijn rol als nuffige boekenwurm, maar dat was nou precies wat wèl gebeurd was. Hij had geprobeerd haar subtiel op andere gedachten te brengen, maar Buffy was altijd al vasthoudend geweest en wist haar zin door te drijven. En hier waren ze dan in Vrij-Park en ze deed hem oneerbare voorstellen; precies wat hij de laaste maanden met zorg had geprobeerd te vermijden.

"Zie je nou wel?" zei ze opstandig en hij voelde haar hand op zijn dij deze keer. "Het komt dus vaak voor! We doen dus niks wat het daglicht niet kan verdragen."

"O, jawel." zei hij en duwde haar hand weg. "In dit land noemen ze dat 'verleiding van een minderjarige'."

Hij kon haar het beste afschrikken met het wettelijke aspect van haar voorstel, want klaarblijkelijk was ze anders niet van haar voornemen af te brengen.

"Het gebeurt niet tegen mijn wil, toch?"

"Buffy...o, in Godsnaam, waarom praten we er nog over? Het gaat niet gebeuren."

"Vind je me niet aantrekkelijk?

O, fantastisch! Nu begon ze te pruilen. Tijd om te vertrekken. Zijn hand ging naar het contactsleuteltje, maar zij was hem voor. Ze griste hem uit het contact met een snelle beweging en liet het voor in haar truitje glijden, waarna ze hem met een uitdagende blik in de ogen aankeek.

"Geef me de sleutel."

"Je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord."

"Geef me de sleutel."

"Het is onbeleefd om een vraag niet te beantwoorden."

Vond hij haar aantrekkelijk? Goeie God, hij vocht iedere dag tegen de drang om intiem met haar te zijn. Het lichaamscontact tijdens de judolessen, het gevoel van haar handen op zijn lijf, zijn handen op het hare, vergde alle zelfbeheersing die hij bezat. De ijscompressen gebruikte hij niet alleen om zijn pijnlijke spieren te verdoven; ze waren niet zelden bedoeld als vervanging van een koude douche.

"Niet dus..."

"Sorry?"

" Je vindt me niet aantrekkelijk..."

"Natuurlijk wel." Haar gezicht klaarde op. "Daar gaat het niet om."

"Waar gaat het DAN om?"

"Ik zou de wet overtreden."

" Heb je soms niet gewoon zin om eens een keertje tegen de regels in te gaan?"

Ze moest eens weten! Het overgrote deel van zijn jonge jaren had hij de meest foute dingen gedaan die je je maar kon voorstellen met de meest verkeerde vrienden. Het had hem jaren gekost om deze persoonlijke duivel uit zijn ziel te bannen.

"Ik kan in de gevangenis belanden."

"Niet als we op tijd stoppen."

Giles keek haar in opperste verbazing aan. Ze had er echt over nagedacht en meende het serieus.

"Buffy,... wat wil je daarmee zeggen?"

"Wat ik ermee wil zeggen is dit: jouw persoontje, mijn persoontje en een beetje sex. Dat ben je me ten slotte wel schuldig."

Zijn ogen rolden bijna uit hun kassen bij het horen van die laatste opmerking.

"Ik ben je ...sex verschuldigd?"

"Nou, hoe vaak heb je me verboden om uit te gaan met een leuke jongen om in plaats daarvan te trainen."

Het feit dat haar overgevoelige Slayer-gehoor allerlei liefelijke, smakkende geluidjes oppikte vanuit de hen omringende auto's, verminderde haar frustraties nou niet bepaald. Ze wilde niets liever dan een normale tiener zijn op dit moment.

Giles zat intussen vol schuldgevoelens dergelijke gebeurtenissen uit zijn geheugen op te diepen.

" Tja,.."

"En geen belerende taal over mijn heilige taak. Tenminste 12 keer heb je me ervan weerhouden om een normaal uitje te hebben met een leuke jongen, waarmee ik alles kon doen wat alle andere meisjes van mijn leeftijd doen hier in Vrij-Park op een zaterdagavond!"

"Buffy, het spijt me, maar..."

"Spijt daar koop ik niks voor; een afspraakje wel."

"Een afspraakje?"

"Ja, kunnen we niet net doen alsof we vanavond samen naar de bios waren, naar een of ander romantische tranentrekker en dat je me zoende tijdens de aftiteling."

"Buffy..."

"Heb je enig idee hoe lang het geleden is dat ik voor 't laatst gekust werd?"

Hij wist niets te zeggen en voelde de situatie volledig uit de hand lopen. Ze kletste maar wat, maar in zijn hart wist hij dat ze gelijk had. Ze ventileerde alle frustraties van de afgelopen 2 jaar en de last die op haar schouders rustte scheen haar meer te raken dan hij voor mogelijk had gehouden.

"Te lang, Giles. Veel te lang!"

Met een snelle beweging greep ze zijn stropdas vast en trok hem naar zich toe.

"Kus me, Giles."

Ze keek hem nogal dreigend aan en een moment lang vroeg hij zich af wat ze met hem zou doen als hij weigerde haar verzoek in te willigen. Tegelijkertijd gingen alle alarmbellen in Giles af met een oorverdovend geschal. Met iedere centimeter die hem dichter bij Buffy bracht verloor hij echter de minimale controle die zijn brein nog had over de behoeftes van zijn lichaam. Ze zag er zo verdrietig en verleidelijk uit. Zo lieflijk. De geur van haar lichte parfum viel hem nu voor het eerst op en haar ogen stonden nu bijna smekend. Steeds dichterbij kwamen die volle lippen, wanhopig op zoek naar de aanraking met de zijne en ze fluisterde:

"Giles, vergeet al die weerwolven en vampiers, vergeet de Raad van Waarnemers, vergeet rektor Snyder, vergeet mijn moeder..."

Haar stem verstilde in haar keel toen zijn hand naar zijn bril ging om die af te nemen en ze besefte dat hij haar daadwerkelijk ging kussen. Ze voelde hoe een heel regiment vlinders in haar onderbuik werd vrijgelaten toen zijn lippen behoedzaam de hare raakten.

Ze had bijna de kleine geluidjes buiten de auto gemist, maar ergens in haar onderbewustzijn herkende ze ze als voetstappen en haar Slayer-zintuigen gingen op scherp. Ze wilde niets liever dan met heel haar hart genieten van dit moment. Eindelijk weer gekust worden en nota bene door Giles! Maar ze hield haar ogen open tijdens de kus, in tegenstelling tot haar Waarnemer en in een mum van tijd had ze de weerwolf in het vizier. Giles liet haar met tegenzin los toen ze abrupt de kus beeindigde.

"Giles, hij is hier."

_T._


End file.
